Manastiri i Shën Marenës
Fshati Zhanicë shtrihet krahut të djathtë të lumit Lim, i cili buron nga Liqeni i Plavës dhe e përshkon atë Ultinë, për ta lënë fshatin Pepaj në të majtë. Të dy fshatrat ndodhen në mes të Plavës, qendër komunale ( 7 km ), dhe Murinës, qender ofiqare ( 3 - 4 km ). Në pjesën lindore me fshatin malazez - Velikën dhe me një varg kodrash e majesh: Sekiricën e Shejtan tepen. Kjo Ultinë, ku gravitojnë këto fshatra, ishte gjithnjë pjesë e pandarë e qendresës Guci, deri në vitin 1954. Më pas , Plava u bë qendër komunale. Për mua, nuk është befasi kur lexoj shkrimin e udhë - përshkruesit rus, A. Boshmakov: " Gucia është zemër e Shqipërisë ". Zhanica e ka burimin më të lashtë se Pepaj, të cilin, me emrin Rzhanicë, e hasim në Defterin e Sanxhakut të Shkodrës, që në vitin 1485. kur kishte 92 shtëpi, pëse beçarë, dy veja dhe tre mullinj. Sa ishte ky fshat i banueshem dhe udhëkryq, mund të bëhet krahasimi që, në atë kohë, kryeqendra Guci kishte 121 shtëpi. ... dhe tre mullinj. Kur edhe fshati Nokshiq kishte 23 shtëpi. meqë në këtë regjister nuk figuron fshati Pepaj, atéherë mund të merret se ishte marrë si pjesë e pandarë Ultina e Sipërme e Limit, që kishte 80 shtëpi ... dhe dy mullinj,...&1 kjo mund të besohet se edhe në disa regjistratime të pastajme është i bashkangjitur me Murinë. Për emërtim Zhanica është vështirë të përcaktohet rrënja 1. dhe formimi i këtij toponimi, edhe pse është përmendur shumë më herët, siç edhe u cek, prapëseprap nëpër rrugën historike, pas pushtimeve të vazhdueshme, ka pérjetuar edhe ndryshime si të gjitha toponimet e tjera nëpër këto vise, qoftë me emërtime të reja, termin të shkurtër, të plotësuar, të deformuar etj. Por, si pikënisje duhet marrë mendimin e këtyre pasardhérsve se quhej Nikë Fara. Madje duke u nisur nga pozita që ka sot ky fshat, mund t'u besohet informatorëve nga kéto troje se është formuar nga vërshimi - ortekët. Kjo ka njëfarë logjike, sepse nga të tri anët rrethohet me shpatie, që vazhdojnë drejt lumit Lim. Andej vendi i formuar nga shembjet, quhet zharginë, p, sh. Zharget e Nikës. Pra, nga dy përbërje, zhar dhe Nikë (Nicë ). Tingulli R e vështirsonë përcaktimin dhe i huton informatorët, sepse pjesa më e madhe e tyre nuk e shqipton tingullin R, duke theksuar qartë vetëm Zhanicë, që është më e besueshme për ta. Këto mendime japin shkas të gjykohet se fshati Zhanicë është formuar nga zhargitja e dheut. Pasi edhe në ditët tona përdoren terminet: "I tërhoqa drutë zharg prej Pllateve", " Rrëshqiti barra e fierit prej në Fierishtë e zharg e ra në She", ku ortekët kishte pru shumë zhakra. Hasa edhe në emërtimin Azhanicë. Mendimi tjetër mund të rrjedhë nga përkdhelja e Nikës, pra, baza e toponimit është Nika, që nga përkëdhelja del Nica, si e hasim në shumë vendbanime të trevës së Plavës dhe të Gucisë. P,sh në Vuthaj, në krah të lumit Gërla, balla - ballë me Bjeshkën Rakopeç, gjendet shkëmbi me emrin Rrathi i Bak'niks. Fjala Bakë ka të bëjë me shkurtesën e emrit babë, kështuqë bashkimi i tri pjesëve përbën një toponim - Rrethi - Bakë - Nikës. Gjithashtu, në Vuthaj është lagja Zaronica ( thuhet edhe Zharonicë ), që kjo pjesë e tokës kishte banorë të parë Nikën, si e shqiptojnë këtu edhe me shkurtesën Nicë. Në këto vise, duke dashur ta përkdhelë dikënd mund ta deformojë thënien e vërtetë, si p, sh: Babush, Bakë, Nanëloke, Nanë - cicë, Hysko, Hasko, etj. Shprehje të tilla i gjejmë edhe në vise të tjera shqiptare, p,sh., në Bjeshkët e Burimit ( ish- Istogut ) në Kosovë, ku është një emërtim i ngjashém - Bjeshka Korenik, në të cilën kultivohej thekra, tërshëra dhe elbi. Të moshuarit thonë: "A e more koren ( frytin )"dhe "Nuk gjeti as një kore bukë ". Meqë bjeshka ishte e Nikës, del edhe bashkimi i dy termeve kore dhe Nikë, në Korenikë. Duke u mbështetur në bindjen dhe dëshirën e informatorëve me perardhje nga ky fshat, vendosa të përdor shprehjen si ata që këmbëngulin për shprehjen ZHANICË. Kur jemi te zbërthimi i emrave të ndryshem të toponimeve dhe të antroponimeve, duhet të ndalemi edhe në patronimin Novaj dhe Novoviq, që është për analizë edhe në ditët tona për këtë llagap, një pjesë e të cilës ende jeton në Zhanicë. Duke u përpjekur për mësimin e kësaj domethënie, hasa në befasi edhe te ata që e mbajnë këtë mbiemër. meqenëse në këtë fshat jeton edhe një bark Novoviq, me fe ortodokse dhe me kombësi malazeze, enden mendimet se cila e mban burimin më të largët dhe nga cili trung rrjedh. Pjesa më e madhe pohojnë burimin më të largët - Berishë, pasi i pari i tyre quhej Nue Berisha. Kjo është fare e mundur, sepse nëpër këto faza mund t'i jetë hequr edhe tingulli d ( Nue ). Thuhej edhe Nikë Berisha. Mund të konstatohet se këta emra kanë të bëjnë me trungun shqiptar të besimit të mëparshëm, të emrit Ndue, Nue, Nou, Noci, Emri i më i shpeshtë në këto vise është Nueci. Nëse thellohemi në burimin e emrit Ndue mund të Konstatohet se kjo rrënjë ka mbetur pasi i janë hequr emrit Andue tingull i parë A dhe i fundit N. ( Kroatet e kanë Antun, kurse Italjanët Antonio ). Këtë më së miri e reflekton bija e këtij gjiri familjar ( 1985 ), Hajrie Nuecaj - Mehaj, 90 vjeçe, e cila thekson: "Ne, nga bashkëfshatarët, jemi quajtur Nuecaj, p,sh: Erdhën Nuecajt. Më pas kem dëgjaur edhe llagapet Nuajajt dhe Nocajt. Pas vitit 1919, degjova për herë të parë llagapin Novoviq". Të njëjtin mendim e jep edhe Fazë ( Balidemaj ), e cila kishte kaluar të 75 vjetët si grua me kétë mbiemër në ketë fshat: " U martova te Nuecajt", "Erdhën me më marrë trimat e Nuecejva ", "Do të shkojmë për Bajram te Nuecejt" etj. Kam dëgjuar edhe për Nocajt edhe Ndocajt ". Një déshmi jep edhe e dhëna se ekziston toponimi Jazi i Nout, që kalon afër trojeve më të parë të këtij barku. Gjithashtu, hasim edhe në toponimin Lugu i Ocit. Në këtë rast, mungon tingulli i parë N. Në tërë krahinen e Plavés Gucisë pas vitit 1912 dhe 1913, si dhe në vazhdim të kohës malazezët ua ndërronin shqiptarvët jo vetëm emrin dhe fenë, por edhe mbiemrin familjar. Ata ia shtonin ose ia mungonin atij ( mbiemrint ) së paku një tingull, gjë që ia humbte edhe rrënjën. Ky emér është shumë i përshtashëm për ta kthye Nuecin ose Nocin, ose Nduen në Novo. Nuecajt, siç i quajnë në ketë anë, theksonin se i pari i tyre kishte qenë Lazri. Ngjashmeri e Lazrit me Llazarin lehtë mund të shkrihet njëri në tjetrin, mandje, te afrohen këto barqe si të janë të një trungu. E aq më lehtë të keqëprdoret. Me një dozë trimërie, shtojnë se janë nga Bukmiri i berishës. Kur ra edhe ky mendim, atëherë më është dashur të gjurmoj edhe më thellë. Duke lexuar Defterin e Sanxhakut të Shkodrës ( 1485 ) hasim në dy Buk - mira, njëri në Nahijen e Piperit, që kishte 40 shtëpi dhe ishte nën Timarin e Vukut, të birit të Gjorgjit, Sanxhaku i Shkodrës, të cilit ishin të ardhur nga vetreniku, vend në mes të Vasoviqit dhe matishevés ( aty ), që në këtë regjister nuk hasim në Lazar, as Llazer. Fshati tjetr, Bukmir, ishte në Timaren e Hamzait Ihasanit, të birit të Kolës. Në këtë regjistër takojmë emrin Gjergj Bukmiri, edhe pse vështirë mund të dallohen emrat e shqipes të besimit katolik dhe ata të besimit ortodoks, por të afërt për deformim si Lazer - Llazar, Gjergj - Gjorgje etj. Fshatrat e krahinave të Piperit dhe të Kelmendit ishin shqipatrë, si Bukmiri etj. Prapëseprapë ndeshem në antroponime sllave, p,sh. Radiqi, i biri i Lazarit etj. Kur bëhen fjalë për Bukmir, mendohet se kanë prejardhje nga fshati Zhanicë. Ishin barinj dhe trima. Patën grindje, gjakderdhje dhe pastaj gjakmarrje me fshatrat fqinje. Madje, për ta larguar këtë "farë" nga këto troje,ose pér ta shfarosur përgjithmoné, i bashkuen forcat Vojvoda i fshatit Konjuhë, vasoviqasit me Gjyl Begun, udhéheqsin e kazasë së Gucisë, për shkak se para vitit 1826 Gjylit ia kishin vrarë të vëllain. Për këtë vazhdonte gjakmarrja, duke i detyruar që të shpërnguleshin. Këta Bukumirë marrin drejtimin nëpër Bjeshkën Vetrnik për matishevë, në drejtim të Podgoricës. KULTIVIMI BUJQËSOR DHE RENTA FEUDALE Zhanica i takonte vilajetit të Plavés, në Hasin e Sanxhakbeut të Shkodrës, si edhe në viste tjera të pushtura nga osmanët, ku ishte i parqitur sistemi Timar. Në këtë fshat, në mbarim të sheku - llit XV, kultivonin prodhime bujqësore, madje, edhe jepnin secila familje nga 10 okë për një kulturë; Grurë - okë Thekër - okë Tërshërë - okë Elb - okë 600 420 350 320® Ky sistem tatimor nuk zgjati shumë, sepse paraqitet një shpre-hje tjetër, pagesa në 50 ak$e. Pra, secila shtëpi duhej te jepte në një vlerë te një dukati. Kështuqë, sipas Kanunamanës se Malit te Zi (1523), pagesa e 55 florinjve përmblidhte tri detyrimet kryesore: taksen e harac.it te 33 akgeve: 20 akge në te mire te Sanxhakut, kur-se mbledhësve te akgeve u mbeteshin 2 ak§e. Sipas shënimeve te cekura, Zhanica jepte në rente 60 okë grurë, 42 okë thekër, 32 okë elb dhe 35 okë tërshërë. Per mei, edhe pse përmendet, nuk për-caktohet sasia. Nëse këto sasi i kthejmë në akge, atëherë mund te konstatohet se pas gmimit te vitit 1485, 1529 dhe 1570 del kjo shifër: 1485 1529 1536 1570 Barra e grurit: 40 akçe 38akçe 50 akçe fasule 40 " 38 " 50" thekrës 25" 25" 36" elbit 25" --" --" Edhe per mullinj jepnin detyrime per ujem: në vitin 1485, 20 ak$e, në vitin 1529, 18 ak?e dhe në vitin 1570 24 ak kryetar u zgjodh Riza Feri, në gjirin e se cilës themeloi edhe tn komuna. Në Guci, per një kohë te shkurtër u emëruar Halim Prushi. i cili u zëvëndësua shumë shpejt nga Sali Niko9i, në Plavë Shems: Feri dhe në Zhanicë kryetar komune u emërua Avdiu i Avdiqe. Komuna e Zhanicës përfshinte fshatrat Zhanicë, Nokshiq, Pepaj. Murinë, Mashnicë e Velikë, d.m.th., përgjatë tere Ultinës se Epër-me te Limit. Acarimet nëpër vijë te kufirit ishin tragjike, madje edhe vriteshin njerëz te pafajshëm në te dy anët. Krahina kishte forcat e veta civile - vullnetare vendase, por si edhe u tha, kishin arritur edhe shumë vullnetare nga viset e tjera shqiptare. Njësiteve vullnet-tare u prinin njerëzit me me autoritei, te cilët kishin per qëllim bashkimin e trojeve etnike shqiptare. Në radhët e këtyre prijësve ishin edhe disa nga këto fshatra. Pushtuesit italiano-gjermanë, njëri edhe tjetri, kishin politikë te errët. Atyre u interesonte te vriteshin fqinjët ndërmjet veti, në mënyrë që te sundonin me lehtë. Në radhët e forcave civile vullnetare te fshatrave Zhanicë. Nokshiq dhe Pepaj ishin te rreshtuar te gjithë meshkujt e moshës madhore, duke bërë ndërrime te herëpashershme. Ndër ta me te thirrurit ishin: Imer Maliqi, Bajrush Haziri, Ukë Dema, Xhemë Ta-hiraj, Halil Huli, Azem Gjelaj, Sokol Shabaj, Imer Mu9a, Dervish Asllani, Malush Bajrami, Haxhi Syla, Arnaut Rama, Ibish Sadiku. Hasan Salihi, Dan Zeqi, Celë Mani, Niman Du§i, Cenë Gjelaj. Hysë Selimi, Reko Meti, Smajl Halili, Azem Mehmeti, Halil Hyseni, Shaban Shabaj, Latif Mu§a, Lekë Prela, Ali Ferizi, Hysen Keka etj. "Me lejo te te tregoj gjithë jetën time prej shtatë e deri në njëqind vjet, sepse që te gjithë ishim në llogore", e pushoi bisedën e tij Hoxhë Pepa (90), per ta mundur ofshamën që ia dridhi edhe trupin. "Jetën e kalova në mjerim dhe vuajtje, por frika kurrë nuk me preokupoi, gjithë isha ngadhënjimtar. Në fëmijëri u frikësova nga një qen i fqinjit dhe kukata. Drejt e te unë arriti gjyshi im. Sa e kishte lodhur vrapi, nuk foli, por, per fat te keq, me atë shpullë si kthetra orli, ma ngjiti per qafe, jo vetëm se ma ndali britmën, por edhe frymën. Në atë heshtje dëgjova lëvizjen e rrënjëve nëpër balie, duke dalë sytë duq. M'i fali disa shuplaka. Per moshë që ki-sha, ishin te padurueshme. Ec e bërtit, i thosha vetes. "Heren tjetër, kur ta ndiej britmën, do ta hiqi kryet!", me tha pasi me shaplakosi. Britmën e dytë, e përjetova në burgun komunist (1946), kur me tha udbisti, fqinji malazez: " Prej me sot, bashkë me Ballin Kombëtar, te vdes "§allma" dhe emri hoxhë". "Mirëpo, a mbetem tash e mbra-pa Halil Drejaj?", e pyeta. "Halil po, por edhe Drejeviq", m'u për-gjigj ai. Heren e tretë do te pëlcas, sikur ta dija se nuk do te me pushojnë eshtrat në Pepaj". Pas dy dekadash (1985) e takova tetëdhjetë vje9arin Reko Metë Zhanicën, i cili me rrëfeu disa përjetime nga fëmijëria në vend-lindje. "Kur ma vranë axhën, nga sa isha hidhëruar, lotin ma kishte pjekur inati dhe mendoja pa lot do te hakmerrem. I mbusha te gjashtëmbëdhjetat, ma blenë armen, pastaj e dita se kishte qenë para kohe, por nevoja fliste vet. Në këto fshatra kufitare ishim te detyruar te jemi gjithherë te përgatitur, per t'iu përgjigjur kush-trimit. Nuk kishim gjumë te ëmbël, as ushqim te rehatshëm. Kurrë nuk mbetshim pa roje, te mos sulmohemi në befasi. Edhe kur va-rrosnim dëshmorin, bënim roje përreth varreve. Te me varrosin në tokën shqiptare ku te donë fëmija, por unë e di ku do te me push-onte shpirti me mire", me pati thënë ai. Rrëfimin e përfundoi me plot ze, sikur te ishte atje. Cenë Asllanin (80) e takova te dhëndri i tij (Ali Rexhepi) në Vuthaj, 1968. Në fjalët e para u shpreh: " Sikur te mos isha pranë kësaj familjeje, nuk do te flisja as edhe një fjalë per kohën kaluese. Qysh se u tradhtova nga besa që na e dhanë partizanët shqiptare, dyshoj në cdo rast. "Ajo besë" me qiti para OZN-ës jugosllave, kur edhe në prani te atyne që ma afruen besën, m'i thyen tanë dhambët e pare, te cilët në ato «jaste i kisha te vetmen arme t' i shtrëngoj per mospajtim. E dija se nuk qitnin gaca, por atyre u bahej ashtu. Pa ia nda bashkë me shamje i rreshtuan grushtet në mua gjysmë i vdekur.sepse m'i kishin lidhë duart me tel pas shpine. Nana me pati thanë "Ke Ie prej grykëhollës". Si fëmijë nuk e kisha te qartë domethë-nien, por e mësova gjatë kushtrimeve te shpeshta. Grykëholla vete fliste, sa isha gjallë, deri sa i lindi dyshimi se unë e tradhtova. Ishte me udhës me u besue te parëve te mi, kur thoshin:" Nuk ka besë i keqi". Gjatë pyetjeve që ia afroja Cenës, me gjykonin me gjeste axhallarët e mi, pse e qita njeriun t'i kthejë vuajtjet edhe kujtimei me dekada prapa, atëherë kur ishte me arme në dorë. Te mos flasim per vuajtjet nëpër burgje. Kur iu kujtonin takimet e para me OZN-ën, donte ta përpijë mjekrën e vet. Kur ngrihej në gjunjë, i dukej vetja se ishte moshatar me arme, por i ri dhe i fortë per kushtrim. Nuk me pushkatuan, si ngjau me vëllaznit Nuacaj". Isa Selimin (75) e takova në Raushiq te Pejës, burrë te res-pektuar nga bashkëfshatarët edhe si bajraktar. Kur e lëshova thirr-jen mysafire, përgjigja ishte me ze te lartë, sikur te kishte per që-llim ta zbërthejë mbulojën e shtëpisë njëkatëshe. Kur e vërejti befa-sinë time, u shpreh: "Mirëserdhët, mikpritjen e kam marre me ve te!". Posa dëgjoi se Isa ka mysafire, arritën te gjithë ata Tahirajt, te prirë nga kacaku Hys Selimi. E tere ajo, sikur ta kthente në kujtesë mikpritjen malësore në atë rreth ku jetonin. Mendova se me e lehtë do te ishte biseda rreth toponimeve se sa te zhvillojmë atë per luftën. Kur i filluan per emërtimet, nuk di kush kishte kujtesë me taze dhe me te përpiktë. Sikur te përgatitur flisnin. Njëri i thoshte emërtimet me ngjarje... tjetri shpatet ku i kishte ruajtur delet. Nuk i mbeti në hak bisedës edhe Fatimja, kur tregoi edhe ku merrnin ujë. U përmendën edhe Logu i Lojës dhe Vendkushtrimi etj. Posa rendisja lisin familjar te Nuacajve, Zekë Haxhi Sylës. gjaku i fytyrës nga një herë i shndërrohej në te murrmë. Shpesh shprehej: "E përkujtoj babanë nga i cili nuk pata përkëdhelje, meqë me shumë raste ishte në roje te vatanit, por edhe në përgatitje per kushtrim". Nëna e Zekës, Suta, 93- vjecare, në moshë te thellë, por e qetë dhe me kujtesë te ruajtur, shpesh ndërhynte në bisedë, te cilën pastaj edhe e shfrytëzova. "Nana me lindi në kohën kur na ndiqnin shkiet nga trojet e fshatit Martinaj. Në atë kohë i kishin vra në Qafë Previ 700 veta, e te mos flasim nëpër Lugun e Plavës dhe te Gucisë. Nuk u kishte pas ra ndërmend per mua, dhe pas pesë vjetëve ma dhanë emrin Sutë, vetëm se i kisha shpëtua "kiametit". Ma qiti Zoti nafakë edhe te burri i mire, ku pak përjetova gëzime. Përjetova kallen e shtë-pisë, me pas i vranë tre kunetër edhe burrin tim. Nuk u gëzova me respektin e kunetërve as dashurinë e burrit, ashtu e mjerë i rrita fëmijët rrugëve e per gazep", thotë ajo. Po sa i thashë puna e mbarë Mushak Idrizit, që ishte duke ujitur livadhin në Raushiq te Ri te Pejës, gjuajti shatin dhe u fillua në drejtim timin. Ai, duke e lënë punën, u shpreh: " E kam lanë tokën e babasë dhe te stërgjyshave per gjithmonë në Zhanicë, e jo s' pe la punën disa ore". Per te qenë me i shlirë në bisedë, i propozova te rrimë nën hije te një peme. " Nuk na sheh kush nga familja per te na gostit. Te afrohem me afër", vazhdoi. Pasi pranoi dëshirën time, lëshoi një ze te thekshëm: "O Brege! Jam mësua në Shpatet e Zhanicës, e tash janë mësue me mua edhe tanë kojshia edhe katuni. Duhet me dijt se erdh mysafiri. Në Zhanicë ishim disa barqesh, por nji komplet vëllaznie. Cdo ndodhi e kishim te përbashkët, edhe mysafirin, te mos flitet per armik. Gëzoheshim se bashku. Për-njëherë edhe hidhëroheshim. Në dasmë thirreshim sipas traditës. Nëse ftohej vetëm farefisi i ngushtë i dhëndrit, aty binte edhe ve tëm daja i tij, nëse ftesa kalonte këtë traditë qoftë nji jashtë barkut te tij, atëherë ftohej bajraktari nga familja Gjekaj si shej i vecantë, që kuptohej edhe prijës i dasmorëve. Me pas ftoheshin nji nga barku i Shaban Gjekës e një nga i Mirash Gjekës; Nga barku Sha-baj: nga nji Kurtajt, Ukajt, Zenelajt, Mucajt dhe Deliceltë; Nga bar ku Gjekaj: nga nji Dakajt, Veselajt dhe Ukajt; Nga barku Nuacaj: nga nji Spahiajt dhe Sejdiajt; Nga barku Lekaj: nga nji Nezirajt dhe (^elajt; Nga barku Shalunaj: nga nji Elezajt dhe Shabanajt: Nga barku Hasanlukaj: nga një Sejdiajt dhe Haradinajt; Nga Pepajt i ftojshim: nga nji per bark: nga nji Drejajt, Bacajt dhe Lekajt. Por, nëse ishte dasma ma e madhe, atëherë ftoheshin edhe dy e tre per bark, nga te dy fshatrat. Pasi te thirreshin katundi Zhanicë dhe Pepaj, thirreshin nga një per bark Nokshiqanët e pastaj renditeshin miqësia. Per përcjellje te vajzës ishte thirrje në formë kushtrimi, pa caktua emna, dihej obligim me ba me dije e ata e kanë domosdonë me shkua me ndesh dhe përcjell dasmorët me bijë. Përcjellja e vajzës, në lidhje me ftesë i ngjante rastit te vdekjes, sepse thoshin: "vajzën nuse dhe mejtin duhet me i përcjellë sa ma shumë njerëz". Atje kishim rendet e ujit per ujitje, secili e dinte fillimin dhe mbarimin e ujitjes. Nuk mbahej mend ndonjë mosmarrëveshje. Ja si ishin këto rende, per tokën e bukës dhe livadhe, sepse mund te lëvizte, meqë ara mbetej livadh dhe e kundërta. Nji rend ujitje ishte 24 ore. Kur ara kishte nevojë per ujitje, nuk ujitej livadhi. Por, si shembull, jap rendet: Mirashajt dhe Tahirajt kishin kater rende ujitjeje; Gjelajt dy; Gjekajt një; Shabajt gjashtë rende te ndarë në: Mu9ajt, Metajt, Rrustemajt dhe Shabanajt; Barqet e tjera nuk i mbaj mend, por e di se nuk kishte njeri te pakënaqur per ujitje te tokës. Marrëveshja e tillë nuk kishte nevojë per përcaktime te tjera. përve9 shndërrimit te arës në livadh dhe e kundërta", shtoi me plot mundim dhe zbërthim malli plaku Mushak, per ta përmbyllur rrë-fimin e tij se "jo vetëm se i rame "nalet" Zhanicës, por edhe fëmi-jët tanë e shkretuan edhe Kosovën, qysh se u 96! rruga per Ame-rikë". Ngjajshëm këtij rrëfimi shprehet edhe Hysen Seku (75). "Nuk mbahet mend se ka ...", thotë ai. " Në vitin 1938 u bë një dasmë e madhe në Nokshiq. Edhe tash përfunduar dasmë pa kushtrim dhe ndër-prerje i kam te freskëta kujtimet. Kënduan këngë malësor9e "Per krye krahu" Xhemajl Ibishi dhe Shaban Balia, edhe Halil Reku këndonte. Sa këndshëm këndonin në lahutë Xhemajl Ibishi dhe Brah Zhuji. Aq ma ëmbël dëgjoja tonin muzikor fituar nga rro-tullimi i tepsisë nga dora e nënave tona: Sute Rekja, Rude Ramja dhe Zojë Xhemja dhe kënga per rreth saj nga motrat tona: Cake Kasemja, Rabë Danja, Male Demja etj". Ne Pejë e takova Brahim Beken Nuacaj. Ai posa i kishte plotësuar te 70-at. Mbante mend te kaluarën te përcjellë brez pas brezi. Andaj, pati mirësinë te me ofrojë sinqeritet dhe njohuri per fshatin e vendlindjes se tij, Zhanicën. Malli thuaja kishte arritur t'ia bëjë lotin gur. Nuk lëshonte ofshamë, sepse e ndalte me shtrëngim te dhëmbëve. Vdekja e dhunshme nga serbët në vitin 1999 bëri që me vete ta marre atë pasuri kujtese. Avdi Shalunajn (70) e takova në Pejë me 1981. I habitur në pyetjen time, ofshani dhe u shpreh: "Nuk i di se ku i kanë pas te parët e mi trojet, por kam dëgjuar se edhe tash një pjesë e tokës quhet Pllatet e Shaluna. Te parët e mi lëshuan ato troje, sepse i vra-në dy Jokiq te Velikës. Atëherë e dij a se gjaku nuk plaket, në atë mallëngjim te me digjet shpirti im". Në moshë rreth te nëntëdhjetat, në Raushiq te Pejës, e takova Qake Sadikën, bijë Zhanice dhe grua e Dan Zeqit nga Nokshiqi. Nuk me lejoi t'ia paraqes pyetjet, por në fjalët e para ia nisi: " Me ka marr malli per me i pa vorret e prindërve te mi. Babanë ma vra-në me gjithë mixhë dhe shumë te katundit para syve tanë. Ata (shkiet) nuk kishin besë dhe ashtu edhe kanë ba disa herë, hè mos e lasht Zoti pa i vra! Tri herë jam kthye në shtëpi te bame shkrumb e hi. Na zunë pritat tradhtare afër Plavës, na ngujuan në disa oda, ve§as nga mashkujt. Me ne ishte lokja Xhuxhe. Ne ishim fëmijë, nuk e kuptuem se 9ka po donë, vetëm kur nisi me na e prekë flokun përmbi balie. I kishte ngjye gishtat me m... ne ia shihnim njara-tjetrës atë bojë. Oda u ba e padurueshme nga era e keqe. Erdhën nji grup dhe e £elen deren me shkelma. Ishin nisë me na marre ftyrën. Kur e moren e eren e odes, u kthyen mbrapa me te shamet e zako-nta. Ajo, lokja, na e pshtoi ftyrën tanë asaj granie". Te njëjtën bise-dë ma tregoi edhe Rushe (Mekuli) Prelvukaj. Edhe ajo fliste përje-time te tilla. Jo rastësisht në Kapeshnicë te Pejës takova Xhemajl Ibishin, (80), i urtë nga fjala e i përmalluar nga natyra. Ishte nokshiqani i fundit që u shpërngul me familje nga trojet e te parëve. "Nuk dua te tregoj as nji send. Unë jam njeri i vdekur nga ajo ditë kur e lash vendlindjen, atë bukuri te lame me gjak edhe nga axha im Kurt Asllani. Si do te jetojë i vetmi Ujkan Sokoli. Si do ta pres Shëngjergjin, Bajramin, po sabahun dhe akshamin...". Shpir-tin e tij te plasur e kuptova, andaj edhe nuk kisha forcë ta mundoj me tutje. Ne Raushiq te ri-Pejë e takova 80 vjecin Avdi Ramë Gjelaj, i cili u shpreh: "Fëmijërinë e mbajë mend. Me gëzonin festat e bajramiL dasmat e gazmenendet e tjera, tash me tingëllojnë veshët, sikur ta dëgjoja këngën "maje krahu", kur e këndonin vëllazërit Halil dhe Muj Huli. Me kënaqnin edhe lahutarët e njohur Azem Muc.a. Rrustem Delia dhe Is Selimi. Edhe ju keni dëgjuar kur e kanë pyet Arrnaut Ramen para pushkatimit per ta thënë dëshirën e fundit, ai u pergjegj: "Mi lironi duartë". Cfarë dobie kur i ke kambët e lidhu-ra". Nuk jam njeri që iki, deshta t'i shtie gishta në te dy veshët e t'ia theki një këngë malësorc". Ia liruan duar por këngën ia ndanë per gjysmë". Përfundoi rrëfimin Avdia sikur t'i nxirrte ato thënie nga bebëzat e syve, ashtu edhe sytë iu skuqën. AKTIVETII PËRBASHKËT Meqenëse në Plavë ishte formuar "Njësiti 51", bashkim i grupit te djemve, ndër me besnikë per dhënien e ndihmës se shpejtë në vijë te frontit dhe nëpër brendi te këtyre viseve, që delegoheshin nga fshatrat dhe qendrat Guci dhe Plavë. Në "Njësitin 51" nga këto fshatra ishin: Ukë Dema, Bajrush Haziri, Shaqir Zymeri, Halil Huli, Idriz Qelaj, Shaban Gjekaj, Cenë Asllani, Hysë Selimi,Tomë Bacani, Hasan Salihi, Brahim Delia, Niman dhe Gal Duqi. Në Guci ishte sefra-%:Këshillit te Pajtimit per krahinën e Plavës dhe te Gucisë, në te cilin hynin këshillat dhe përfaqësuesit e kësaj nën-prefekture. Këto tri fshatra kishin këshillin e përbashkët që pëbëhej nga: Selim Zhuji, Hoxhë Pepa, Imer Maliqi. Ukë Dema, Malush Bajrami. Sadri Ujkaj, Sokol Idrizi, Muzli Cela, Tomë Bacani.Haradin Keka, Zymer Istrefi. Në Këshillin kryesor në Guci ishin te deleguar Xhemë Bajraktari, Imer Maliqi, Cenë Gjelaj dhe Hoxhë Pepa. Tri fshatrat Zhanica, Pepaj dhe Nokshiqi kishin bajraktarin e përbashkët, nga mëhalla Gjekaj e Zhanicës. Gjatë viteve 1941-1944 u printe Xhemë Tahiraj, i cili u vra në Mokna me 1944. Këta bashkëfshatarë, edhe ashtu te shkapërderdhur nëpër botë, edhe tash mbajnë lidhshmëri te sinqertë, duke respektuar per bajraktar Isa Tahirajn te Gjekajve te Zhanicës. Kapitullimi i Italisë nuk solli risi, përve9 që u shndërrua në një tjetër okupator. Forcat gjermane nisën me një taktikë per t'i për-këdhelur shqiptarët. Gjermanët dhanë edhe disa te drejta. Po ashtu, në Zhanicë hapën shkollën e pare në gjuhën shqipe, por, fatke-qësisht, ajo ishte edhe e fundit. Mësuesit e pare ishin Hysen Shehu dhe Sylejman Dula. "Koha e Shqipnisë" ishin ditë te ringjalljes se ëndrrës per bash-kimin e trojeve etnike shqiptare. Madje ballistët ishin te gatshëm ta jepnin j eten per te. Per fat te keq, me përhapjen e idesë helmuese ruso-komuniste nëpër vise te Shqipërisë dhe te Malit te Zi, u vu në shërbim një pjesë e kësaj popullate, me 9' rast edhe filloi ndasia, krahas me dobësimin e forcave gjermane. Partizanët dhe njësitet e tyre operonin nëpër këto vise te shoqëruar edhe me djem te kësaj treve. Bashkimi i forcave partizane solli edhe batalionin "Perlat Rexhe-pi", me pas Brigaden e 25-të Shqiptare. Vendësit shpresonin në besnikërinë e tyre, por ideologjia ishte e njëjtë me njësitë partizane malazeze-serbe. Në vjeshtën e vonë te vitit 1944 partizanët vunë sundimin në tere krahinën e PI aves dhe Guci se. Kush mbeti me keq në këto ditë? Kuptohet, Zhanica, Pepaj dhe Nokshiqi, që se pari u dogjën e u bene rrafsh me tokë. Vendosja e sundimit partizan në këto vise përcillej me dhunë te papërshkruar kundër kundërshtarëve me ideologji te kundërt. For cat shqiptare që kishin per parim bashkimin e trojeve shqiptare. ishin te detyruara te ngjiten Alpeve Shqiptare per rezistencë kagake. Por, besnikët e ideologjisë ruse-komuniste, shqiptarë dhe serbo-malazezë, u vunë pas tyre me metoda te ndryshme tradhtare, duke përdorur edhe propagandën: "Dorëzohuni se jeni te falur. Kjo është besa jonë per ju". U shtuan edhe torturat ndaj familjeve te tyre. Kështuqë humbi shpresa e patriotëve shqiptarë. Politika e bëri te veten. Edhe Tirana lëshoi një amnisti per te gjithë komitët dhe 9etanikët, që te dorë-zohen në besë. Nuk i shihej fundi kësaj përgatitjeje, meqë besonin në besë te dhënë. Me pas u pa se ishte një rrjetë per te rënë me lehtë në kurth. Bllokimi i njëmendët nga te dy rrethet partizane shqiptarë malazeze-serbe solli edhe dorëzimin sipas amnistisë se Tiranës. Dorëzoheshin një nga një dhe në grupe nëpër qendra shqiptarë - Shkodër, Tropojë e gjetiu. Fatkeqësia me e madhe ndo-dhi me pas, kur autoritetet e atëhershme partizane - shqiptarë, patri-otët e dëshmuar i quanin tradhtare. Ata, duarlidhur, ua dorëzonin OZN-ës. Fati i tyre përfundonte rrugës. Vriteshin me gjyq e pa gjyq. Burgoseshin me gjyq e pa gjyq. Madje edhe pas gjykimit, pa vendim, ekzekutoheshin. Kështu me radhë, u zbrazën malet, te cilat nuk ishin mësuar pa ka§akë, komitë dhe 9etanikë malësorë. Per periudhën e këtyre viteve japim një statistikë tragjike te vrasjeve nëpër llogore, pushkatimeve duarlidhur, te ekzekutimeve dhe te burgosjeve, per fshatrat Zhanicë dhe Pepaj. Per Nokshiqanët do bëhet fjalë kur flitet per Nokshiqin. Nga Zhanica: Xhemë Tahiraj u vra në Mokna, Ymer Miuja Shabaj, u vra në Qafë te (^arshisë - Sekiricë. Azem Mehmet Gjelaj në Mokna, Dervish Asllan Gjelaj në (^akorr, Malush Bajram Nue-caj u ekzekutua në Bjellopojë, Haxhi Sylë Nuacaj, u ekzekutua në Bjellopojë, Sokol Idrizi u vra në Shtupe§ te Vogel te Rugovës, Arnaut Ramë Nuecaj u ekzekutua në Bjellopojë. Ibish Sadiku Shabaj u vra në Pejë. Nga fshati Pepaj: Bejaze Salih Baca dhe Bjeshkë Lekaj u ekzekutuan dhe u dogjën në fshatit Pepaj, Hasan Sali Bacaj dhe Niman Duci u vranë në Vermosh Me burg u dënuan: Cenë Gjelaj (20), Halil Uli (Ujkani) (20), Selim Zhuji (20), Idriz Bajrami (20), Smajl Halili Shabaj (2), Idriz B. Gjelaj (15), Shaban Shabaj (10), Lekë P. Lekaj (10) dhe Ali Ferizi (20). Duhet theksuar se mendimi i trimave te krahinës se Plavës dhe te Gucisë kurrë nuk u zbeh, as që u shua. Kudo që jetonin ata, kishin në shpirt trqjet etnike. Tere këtë e dëshmojnë faktet që dolen në sipërfaqe edhe në aktivitetin ushtarak te viteve nëntëdhjeta, kur në radhët e lirida-shësve shqiptarë u gjenden edhe djemtë e këtyre fshatrave. Nuk i pengoi largësia as jeta luksoze nëpër botë. Kur ra kushtrimi në Kosovë per t'iu bashkuar U£K-së, arriti kolonel Rrustem Reko (Shabaj) Berisha, nënkoloneli Rrustem Vesel Gjelaj. Madje shumë djem te tjerë besnikë u radhitën në vijën e pare te frontit. Sinan Zenel Lati (Shabaj), arriti nga Holanda dhe iu bashkua U£K-së. Mandej Edmand Ramë Shabaj dhe Idriz Brahim Shabaj. Nga Nokshiqi arritën: Milot Halil Bucaj, Arbër Ahmeti (Bugaj) dhe Elez Ahmeti (Bucaj), si dhe shumë te tjerë nga krahina e Plavës dhe e Gucisë, per te cilët do bëhet fjalë në një rast tjetër. Duhet përmendur edhe Shuqri-Bajram-Selimajn-Nokshiqin "Bruno", i cili vuri në shërbim per UCK-në tere pasurinë që kishte fituar dekada me radhë (me pesë vëllazërit e vet) në SHBA. KUFIZIMII FSHATIT ZHANICË Per ta kuptuar me mire shtrirjen e fshatit Zhanicë, se pari, mora toponimet që e kufizojnë fshatin, pastaj toponiminë e brendisë se tij. Kur bëhet fjalë per antroponime, dhe patronime duhet pas per bazë rrethanat e kohës nëpër te cilat kaluar kjo anë dhe ka pasur ndryshime te dhunshme deformimi. Në ve9anti nga viti 1912-1916, me pas nga viti 1919-1940, kur nga fillimi i administratës malazeze u mor vendim per t'u bërë edhe ndërrime te emrave personalë. gjithsesi edhe patronimet. Kur bëhet fjalë per toponime arrihej deri në deformimin me te skajshëm. Hovin e këtyre deformimeve e ndali "Koha e Shqipnisë" (1941-1945), kur qe krijuar një liri që shqiptarët haptaz ta shprehnin emrin dhe mbiemrin e vet. Kjo e drejtë u ruajt deri në vitin 1948, kur Rezoluta e Byros Informative, në bashkëveprim me UDB-në, ktheu historinë e vitit 1913. Regjistrimi me iqa dhe viqa ekziston edhe sot. Per ta kuptuar me mire shtrirjen e fshatit Zhanicë, se pari, fïlloj me toponimet që e rrethojnë, pastaj toponimet brenda tij. Kufizimi i fshatit: Nga Shtiti: Livadhet e Ashtit (tokë e Gjelajve), Penezi (tokë e Gjekajve si dhe Livadhet e Halile, Kodra e Ultë dhe Kodra e Sirme, Gropa e Jaca (tokë e Shabajve), Livadhet e Drejajve (tokë e Pepajve), Lugu i Nocit (tokë e Tahirajve), Nëndiella (tokë e Luka-jve), Vjerrishta (tokë e Gjelajve), Gropa e Harushës (tokë e Sadik Halilit), kurse pjesa e djethtë Toka e Gjelajve, Gurra e Lalës (tokë e Ujkajve), Te Guri Kul (tokë e Shabajve, Plepishta (tokë e Hasa Lukajve), Livadhi i Pajës (tokë e Pepajve dhe e Gjelajve), Kodrat e Shalune dhe Pllatet e Shalune (tokë e Shalunajve). Toponimet brenda fshatit: Kolikut në Sinor me fshatin Velikë: Nga Murina - Vorret e Zhanicës, që fillojnë nga Bregu i Limit; Bregu i Qarrit - tokë e Gjelajve me Pode tokë e Nuecajve; Kodra e Odave, Malet e Gjekajve; Qafa e Shalune - tokë e Nuecajve dhe Pllatet e Shalune - tokë e Shalunajve; Qafa e Surdullit - tokë e Lukajve dhe Lekajve: Qafa e Pllanës dhe Pllanat e Drejajve - tokë e Pepajve; Sekirica "Tehut te majeve "; deri te Kërshi i Zharit ose Kershi i Qershisë; Shpatet nga Kroni dhe Gurra e Halit, Nardiella; Gurra e Gurit - tokë e Nuecajve, në Livadh te Qeve; Gurra me Lugj - në tokë te Drejajve. Kroni i Lugut; Ahat e Lugut; Lugu Ndar Aha te Lugut; Elbishta ndar Aha te Lugut. Pushimet per në bjeshkë Mokna: Te Gurra e Halit, Nardiella në Qafë te Moknave, Naraha,Te Gurra Lug, në Pllana dhe në Qafë te Shtitit, te Guri Kul, Te Shkalla e Madhe, Filli i Moknave, afër Bunit te Zharës. Zhanica dhe Pepajt kishin bjeshkën e përbashkët, në pranverë Shtitin, kurse në verë Moknat. E pashë te nevojshme që vijën kufitare te Zhanicës te mos e përshkruajë sipas alfabetit, meqë humbet renditja e emërtimeve. TOPONIMIA BRENDA FSHATIT Themelet: Themelet e para te Shaban Gjeloshit ishin Ndarrrugicë dhe dhe Rrëzë Brisë. Themelet e Gjelosh Martinit ishin në Rrihna, në te majtë te Sheut te Katundit dhe Rrëzë Kodrave. Themelet e Gjekajve - në Bahce te Mirashit. Themelet e Nuecajve - në Brija te Osman Agës. Themelet e Shalunajve - në Pllate te Shalune. Themelet e Celajve - Topraku. Themelet e Lekajve - në Spikun e Zhanicës. Arat: Ara e Mucës, Nën Rrugë per në Cakorr dhe afër Rranzave te Tahirajve. Ara te Toka e Delicelës, afër Rrugës Kryesore te Katundit. Ara e Dernë Celës. Ara e Slladit. Ara e Idrizit. Ara Ndarshtëpia. Brijat: Brija e Keqe, Mbi are te Zekës, me Sinor dhe Tokë te Gjelajve, Mbi Rrugë per Cakorr. Ujë merrnin te Gurra e Katundit. Brija e Omeragajve. Bus Slladit. Breglaca, afër Shtëpive te Nuacajve. Fierishta — ngjitur me Katund dhe Shtit, në te majtë te Kodrave. Fusha e Limit - Livadhet dhe Orrnicat e Krahut te djathtë te Limit. Gurra e Narmalit. Gjollat e Katundit. Gjollat - Mbi Rrugicë. Gjolla e Ahishtës. Gjolla e Kronit. Jazi i Nocit (Nout). Kulla e Tahirajve. Krye Katundit, nga toka e Ujkajve në fillim te Shpatit per në Shtit. Kodra e Rrahit- afër Gurrës se Katundit, që kufizohet me Tokë te Gjelajve, me poshtë me Livadhe te Asllanit. Kodra e Ode - ngjitur me Pllate te Shalunë, që i ndanë mali me fshatin Velikë. Kroni i Hasan Ukës. Kroni i Shpatit. Kroni i Rosë - pas Lamës Tahirajve. Kroni i Rranzave - në fund te Shpateve te Shtitit. Kroni i Ahishtës. Kroni i Shabajve. Kroni i Shtëpisë. te Shtëpitë e Nuecajve Rranzë Shtitit, Kroni i Breglacës Kroni i Sheut te Gurrës. Livadhet: Livadet në Fushë te Limit, pushonin nën Thanë te Selim Zhujit. Ujë merrnin në Lim. Livadhi i Ali Begut. pushonin në Sinor, ujë merrnin në Gurrë te Katundit. Livadi i Shpatit. Livadhi i Qeve - në Shtit te Ahishta dhe Bregu i Qeve. Livadi i Cen Asllanit, te Trojet e Gjelajve. Mali i Livadit- Përmbi dhe Deri te Pllatet. Melishta e Gjekajve dhe Shabajve. Mullini i Katundit - në Fund te Pushes Bregut Limit. Te mulliri arrihet nëpër tokë te Gjelajve dhe te Shabajve. Në Krye te Ba^es-ndar Gurrë te Katundit. Narslladet -- në Pjesën e poshtme te Urës se Katundit. Ndar Kersh te Harushës te Shtiti. Në Bah9e te Tafilit. Ndar Gurrë te Katundit. Orrnica e mëdha që i ndanë Mali, nën rrugë per në Cakorr, madje edhe me Podet e Gjelajve dhe me fshatin Velikë. Ornica e Vogel, pushonin nën hije te Qurshisë, ujë merrnin në Gurrë te Katundit. Podet e Shalune. Qafa e Shpatit. Rosjet e Shalune. Rrënz Sekiricës. Rranzat - te Ara e Veselit, merrnin ujë te Gurra e Katundit. Rranzat e Kodrave. Rruga e Gurrës -te toka e Sadri Hasanit.. Rrihnat - Mera Buzë Sheut. Rranzat te Ara e Veselit, ujë merrnin te gurra e Katundit. Rruga e Gurrës. Rranzat e Kodrave. Skej Sheut. Spiku - ngjitur me Shtëpi te Sadik Halilit. U thonë edhe Arat e ngushta. Surdullica. Surdupi. Sheu i Zejukës - Përmbi Paslame. Shelnja e Sadik Halilit. Sheu i Gurrës - nga Ledinat nën Pllate derdhet në She te Katundit, nga Rranza e Sekiricës. Topraku. Toka e Demë Shabanit - Ne Krye te Katundit afër Tokës Nuacajve. Toka e Sadri Hasanit. Te Ura - në mes te Livadhit te Idrizit dhe Livadhit te Tafilit, Te Rruga - Per në Kodra Ndarë Sekiricë. Te Jazi i Nout. Topraku. Trojet e Gjata. Toka e Sadik Halilit. Toka e Ujkajve, në fillim te shpatit per në Shtit. Thana e Vesel Halilit, ku pushonin punëtorët në Fushë. Vrella e Pepajve. Vorret - Te mali me Velikë, në Pushen e Ivanit, në krah te djathtë te Limit.Varret i ndanë rruga, nën rrugë te katolikëve, mbi rrugë te myslimanëve. Toponimet në bjeshkë: Bregu i Bukur në Sekiricë. Buni i Moçëm Buni i Plancorëve -ujë merrnin te Kroni i Burimit. Buni i Zhareve, ujë merrnin te Kroni i Bunit. Buni i Mashnicës. ujë merrnin në Gurrë Studenicë. Buni i Malësorëve. ujë merrnin në Krua te Bunit te Malësorëve. Buni i Zhareve, ujë merrnin në Krua te Bunit Zhareve. Elbishta - në Shtit te Lugu i Narahave, ujë merrnin në Krua te Martinit. Elbishta e Madhe . ujë merrnin te Kroni i Lugut. Gerdhata e Bjeshkës. Gjollat e Shtitit. Gjollat e Bunit Malsorëve, Gjollat e Bunit Moçëm. Kërshi i Bashë Bacit. Kulla e Vogel e Nizamit te Kërshi i Arushës. Kulla e madhe e nizamit, në mes te fshatit Stankaj dhe Moknave afër Livadhit te Kadisë. Kodra e Ahave, ujë merrnin te Uji i Kronit. Kodra e Poshtme. Kodra e Sipërme. Livadhet e Shtitit Lugu i Ocit, në Fund te Pllanave, Përmbi Gropë te Arushës. Livadhi i Ashtit- Ndarë Sekiricës. Sekirica në Mes te Shtitit dhe Bregut te Arushës. Mrizet e Bjeshkës te Malsorëve, afër Gjollave. Mrizet e Bunit, nar Breg te Nocit. Narbreg te Micanit. Nardiella. Rrogkofalet e Shabajve në Shtit. Shkalla e Madhe, ku u vra i Gjelaj në bjeshkë te Gerdhatat. TOPONIMIA E FSHATIT PEPAJ Themelet: Themelet e para te këtij fshati ishin në Zharet e Da-shit. Ky emër rrjedh nga informatorët se në truall te ri duhej pre berri, koka e te cilit vendoset në themel, në këtë rast ishte koka e dashit. Nëpër rrjedhat e kohës si edhe terminet e tjera ndryshoi nga Dashi në Dakë. Themelet e Lekajve - Kufizohen me Are te Bardhajve, madje me Rrugë te Madhe dhe me She te Pepajve. Themelet e Galanit - Kufizohen me krah te majtë te Sheut Pepajve dhe Rrugë te Katundit. Themelet e Cukut - Në mes te Urës Gjonit dhe krahut majt te Limit, në sinor rne Murinën. Themelet e Bardhajve - Në mes te Arave te Mikajve dhe Arave te Lekajve. Themelet e Bacajve - Në Are te Fakut dhe Are te Ukës në mes te Krahut majtë te Sheut Papajve. Themele e Drejajve - Në krah te djatht te Sheut Pepajve, ku tani ende janë themelet Kulla e Vjetër. Themelet e Mikajve - Nga Vada e Nikajve, që ndan Malin me Ara te Narbrijave te Sadri Smajlit dhe Ara t' Zenelajve në te djathtë. Madje Krahut te Majt te Sheut Pepajve. Ara e Narbrijave - Pjesë e Tokës Bacajve nga Vada e Hali-lajve. Ara - E Lekajve kufizohet me Are te Brahimit, e cila ngjitet me Are te Isufajve. Ara e Isufajve — Bregut te djathtë te Sheut te Krrnjanit dhe në krahun tjetër me Are te Lekajve Ara e Koganajve - Kufizohet me Are te Zogoviqve, Shèu i Kërrnjanit i lë në te majtë, kurse në te djathtë Ara e Isufajve. Ara e Kullës - Ku ndodhet sot Kulla e Sadrisë. Ara e Mikajve - Në te djathtë te Sheut te Krrnjanit, në sinor me Ara te Isufajve, në te djathtë Ara e Sadris e në te majtë Ara e Zenelajve. Ara e Jahajve - Kufizohet me Fundin e Paskërnjanit dhe me krah te djathtë te Sheut Kërrnjanit. Ara e Fakut — Në krah te majtë te Sheut Pepajve dhe Arës se Ukës. Ara e Sadris' - Në lidhje me Troje te Mikajve dhe Are te Zenelajve. Ara e Bardhajve - Në mes te Arës te Mikajve dhe Arës Lekajve. Ara e (^elajve - Në mes te Vorreve te Bregut te Qershisë dhe krahut te majt te Limit, nën Breg te Lakut, në Toprak. Ara e Lukajve - Në Toprak, në te majtë te Limit, Rranzat e Lukajve, Kodrës Lukajve dhe Lugut, Rranzë Brisë Mikajve në te majtë te Limit. Ara e Ukës - Ngjitur me troje te para te Bacajve. Ara e Ademit - Ngjitur me Breg te Qurshisë dhe krahut te majt te Limit. Ara Rapsh - Në fund te Birjave Delis dhe Brijave Mikajve. Livadhet: Livadet e Qelajve - Ne Toprak nën Breg te Vorreve, në sinor me Livadet e Lukajve. Livadet e Hasanlukajve - Ngjitur me Livade te (Telajve, Rranzë Toprakut. Livadi i Avdis' - Në sinor me Are te Kullës te Drejajve. Livadet Qaf Xhamis - Ku është edhe Kulla e Kërrnjanit, nën Vizitore te Ulta, pronë e tere fshatit (merë). Livadet e Mikajve - Bri Malit lidhet me Zharet e Vogla, në sinor me Livadet e Jahajve dhe te Bardhajve. Livadet e Ali Smajlit - Nga Fundi i Malit te Qafë Xhamisë në sinor me She te Bardhë dhe fshatin Brezare. Livadet e Dashit - Ngjitur me Livadet e Bicit. Livadet e Cukajve - Në mes te Urës Gjonit dhe Murinës, krahut majt te Limit. Livadi i Zamparenikut -Ngjitur me Livadet e Dashit (Dakut) dhe Zamparenikut. Livadet e Mikajve - Në mes te Malit Mikajve dhe Stomit te djathtë te Sheut Pepajve. Brijat: Brijat e Deliajave - Ngjitur me Brijat e Lekajve dhe Brijat e Brahimajve, duke trupuar rrugën lidhet me Lug te Mrinave. Brijat e Lekajve - Në mes te Brijave Delisë dhe te Mikajve, në fund me Arat Rrapshe te Lekajve dhe Arat e Zukajve në sinor me Lug te Mrinave. Brijat e Mikajve - Lidhen me Bri te Zenelajve, duke zbritur deri te Ara Rapsh e Lekajv per t'i lidhur me Arat e Iseufajve, madje nëpër Lug e në Breg te majtë te Limit. Brijat e Zenelajve - Ngjitur me Brija te Mikajve me Rrapsharë te Zenelajve dhe Are te Lekajve, që është në mexhdë me Are te Isufajve dhe te Zenelajve e drejt e në Lug. Brijat e Jahajve - Lidhen me Are te Halilajve, Livade te Zenelajve, Livade te Bardhajve dhe te Mikajve Kodrat: Kodrat e Katundit -Kufizohen me dy themele te Drejajve dhe te Bacajve, ku ishte Dardha Verore, per hije pushimi. Kodra e Syk's - Ngjitet me Bun te Mirash Vatës dhe Bjeshkë te Malsorëve. Kodra e Krrnjamt - Kufizohet me Fundin e Vizitorëve te Ulëta, me Are te Jahajëve, kurse kan Bjeshka me Livadhe te Vizitorve. Merëja (hapsirë per kullosë e tere fshatit): Merëja e Katundit - E ndan në dysh Sheu i Pepajve, në sinor në Krye te Lajthiave, me Mal te Zharit Vogel, me Vadë te ujit që ujitet toka e Zenelajve. Lajthiat - Ngjitur me Tokën e Lekajve, me Nar Lajthia dhe Merë. Thanat e Lekajve - Në sinor me Zhare te Dashit. Dardha Verore - Në kodër te katundit. Stomi i Sheut - Në te majtë te Sheut Pepajve. Persllopi - Në te majtë te Brigjeve Sheut Bardhë, ku ishte dhe Karakolli. Vada e Ujit - Buron në She te Vizitorve nga Persllopi, nëpër tokë te Mikajve, Smajlajve Bacajve dhe te Likajve. Qafa e Xhamisë - Në Vizitore te Ulëta, ngjitur me Livadhet e Qafxhamisë. Qafa e Zamparenikut - Në Tokë te Bacajve në sinor me Livadhet e Dashit, nëpër te arihet në Bjeshkë te Syke dhe në Bun te Mirashit, duke lënë pas Kullen e Nizamit te Vizitorëve te Sirme. Qafa e Persllopit - Ndanë Kolikun e Sheut Bardhë dhe Karakollin. Qafa e Previsë - Nga Vizitoret e larta zbritet horizontit, përmbi Shpate te Ultinës Sirme te Limit deri mbi Suqeskë. Shpatet e Cukajve - Lidhen me She te Bardhë. Shpatet e Pepajve - Pasi kalon në Kodër te Katundit. Paskrrnjani - Në Tokë te Bacajve ngjitet me Tokë te Dashit dhe Vizitoret e Ulëta. Mali i Pepajve -Nga Sheu i Bardhë deri në She te Krrnjanit. Mali i Zharit -Ngjitet me Mera dhe Rrugë te Vizitorëve, Përmikatun dhe në sinor me Lajthia. Mali i Vizitorit - Lidhet me Zharet dhe Majen e Krrnjanit. Maja e Vizitorit - Varg bregore majash, që fillojnë zbritjen nëpër Qafa Previ e deri në Suqaskë. Qarrishta - Ngjitet me Zharet e Dashit dhe Livadhet e Drejajve. Maja e Krrnjanit -Ngjitur me Paskrjanin duke lën në te djathtë Sheun e Brezave te Zharit te Vizitorëve te Ulëta. Maja e Pepuranit - Lidhet me Bjeshkën e Malsorve, Bjeshkën e Syke, në sinor me Bjeshkën e Marash Vatës. Leqet - Fillojnë nga Fundbria e Bacajve, që gjendet në lidhje me tokë te Zenelajve dhe kufizohet me Brijatë e Jahajëve, kurse në anën tjetër me Are te Lekajve. Leqet e Zhareve - Ngjiten Zhareve qe kufizohen me Livadhe te Bacajve dhe me She te Halilajve, i cili kufizohet me Qarrishtë te Zhareve Dashit, që nga Ara e Drejajve dhe krahut te majtë te Sheut te Bardhë dhe Persllopës. Zhari i Madh (në krah te Bacajve ) zbret në Zharet e Dashit dhe në Trojet e Vjetra te Pepajve. Vllagegu - Niset nga Kulla e Nizamit. nëpër Zharet te Vogla dhe Kodra deri në Tokë te Temeleve te Smajlajve, ngjitur me Are te Isuf Hajdarit, kurse në te djathtë me Are te Hysen Asllanit dhe Brahim Delisë. Lugut - Bregut në te majtë te limit nën Breg te Qershisë. Brezat: Në te majtë te Sheut Krrnjanit, në sinor me Mal te Vizitorit, me Zhar deri në Kryekatund. Ura e Sheut Pepajve -Per nën te kalon uji per nën Rrugë Kryesore. Rruga - Që kalon përmbi Ure te Gjonit per në Murinë. Ruga e Halilajve -Që lidhet me Trojet e Bardhajve dhe Livadh te Zenelajve pastaj mbi Bri te Jahajëve. Rruga e Vizitoreve - Që kalon nëpër Merë dhe Tokë te Isufajve, Zhar te Vogel kah Vada e Drejajve dhe Toka e Zenelajve. Rruga e Katundit -Trupon Fshatin shkon në drejtim te Plavës dhe Murinës. Rruga e Mahallëve - Nëpër Toka te Isufajve dhe te Bar dhajve, Haradinajve, Galanajve, trupon Sheun e Pepajve dhe del në te djathtë, duke lënë Drejajt në djathtë e Sheun në te majtë. Në drejtim me shpatet lidhet me mera. Kroni i Sheut - te Kulla e Krrnjanit. Kroni i Zamparanikut- Në Brij a te Abdylajve dhe te Bicit, që lidhet me Sheun e Bardhë. Kroni i Galanit - Në Brija te Zenelajve dhe te Jahajve, ngitur me te Kelit. Kroni i Mikajve - Te Ara e Asllanit ku merrnin ujë tere katundi, që quhej edhe Kroni i Katundit. Gurra e kronit - Në Zhar te Madh karshi Vorreve te Vjetra. Gurra në Rrapsh te Pepajve - Në Zhare te Vogla, ku merrnin ujë edhe nga Kulla e Nizanit. Gurra e Kronit -Te Zharet e Dashit. Sheu i Krrnjanit - fillon nga Kulla e Krrnjanit, nëpër Shpatet e Krrnjanit zbret Vizitoreve nëpër Livad te Isufajve, duke lënë në te majtë Aren e Kocanajve dhe në te djathtë Aren e Mikajv, Lugut Mrinave dhe në te majtë te Limit. Sheu i Halilajve - Buron në pjesën e poshtme te Zhareve dhe nëpër Qarrishtë te Zhareve te Dashit. Sheu i Bardhë -Nga Burimi te Kulla e Nizamit, në Livad te Shaban Agajve, që ndanë Pepajt me Brezaren dhe lidhet me Persllop. S heu i Pepajve - Buron në Vizitor duke mbledhur ujëra dhe Ul§ina formon rrjedhën me te dukshme. Ky she në te djathtë len Drejajt dhe në majt mëhallët e tjera, me në fund duke kaluar nëpër tokë te Galanajve ndanë Meran per t'u derdhur në Lim. Kulla e Nizamit - Që quhet edhe e Shaban Agajve, në Qafë Xhami në Vizitoret e Ulta, ngjitur me Zamparenik dhe me Livadhet e Shaban Agajve, me Brezaren e ndanë Sheu i Bardhë. Kulla në Toprak - Në te majt te Limit dhe ngjitur me Vorret e Narrugës. Kulla e Krrnjanit - Në pjesën e Tokës Bacajve, pranë se cilës kalon Sheu i Krrnjanit që kufizohet me Pasmalin e Krrnajnit, nga e cila pikë shihet ajo Ultinë, poshtë deri në Llug te Ultinës, lartë deri në fshatit Nokshiq. Nga kjo pikë shihet edhe Kulla e Nizamit në Qafë xhami. Varret në Zhare te Dashit - Ngjitur me Zharet e Vogla, ku ishin edhe themelet e para te fshatit. Varret e Katundit - Në mes te Urës Gjonit, krahut majtë te Limit dhe rrugës kryesore, e cila i ndanë me dysh, në pjesën e epërme janë te besimit katolik, ndersa në te kundërtën janë te besimit mysliman. Varret e Vjetra Katolike, në te djethtë te Sheut Pepajve, në Breg te Qershishë. SHPËRNGULJA E BANORËVE SHQIPTAR NGA PEPAJ Duke jetuar në robëri dhe me grabitgarë te llojeve te ndryshme, është vështirë te jepen shënime komplete dhe me te sakta, por besoj se ky libër do te plotësohet nga autore te tjerë. Shpërngulja me masive e pakthim ishte pas vitit te tmerrshëm 1912-193, madje 1919-22 e duke mos u ndalur deri në vitin 1940. Drejtimi i tyre ishte tek mendonin se gjejnë shpëtim, në Shqipëri madje edhe në Turqi, që ua mundësonte administrata turke e atyre viteve, per te cilën kohë nuk do te flitet në këtë rast. Kjo e keqe i përcolli këta banorë edhe pas vitit 1945, te cilët janë te shpëmdarë në tere boten, mjerisht, si e shoh unë në rrugë pa kokë. Shënimet janë marre nga informatorët që mbetën nëpër këto vise pas vitit 1945, si dhe nga ata që tash jetojnë larg tyre, por me mallin e zjarrtë per to. Djemët e Lekë Prelës u shpëmgulën në vitin 1945, per t'u vendosur se pari në Vishnjevë te Gucisë, ku mbeti per te jetuar vetëm Nikollë Kola, ndërsa Zefi, Toma dhe Marku u vendosën nëpër viset e Shqipërisë se Jugut. Në tokat e tyre janë Mioviqët. Faku me djem u shpërngul nga viti 1919, per te mos u kthyer as në vitin!946. Në tokat e tyre, administrata komuniste e vendosi Millun Rakoviqin. Brahim Brahimi u vendos në Pejë në vitin 1953, me pas tokën ua shiti Rajkoviqëve. Rrustem Azemi mori rrugën per t'u vendosur në Prishtinë në vitin 1955, pasi ua shiti tokën Millit Milla§iqe. Abdyl Azemi ia shiti tokën Millit Müla§iqe, e pastaj u vendos në Pejë (1955). Zymer Istrefi ia shiti tokën Millovan Gjokiqit, per t'u vendosur në Pejë. Djemtë e Haradin Kekës, duke lënë tokën e pashitur, u vendosën në Prishtinë në vitin 1968. Gjith-ashtu edhe djemtë e Hysen Kekës e lanë pa shitur dhe u vendosën në Prishtinë dhe në Pejë nga viti 1960. Riza Bacaj me djemët mori rrugën per në SHBA, toka i mbeti e pashitur. Ram Galani /u vendos në Podgoricë, në vitin 1965 në tokë te tyre është familja Stankoviq. Në tokën e Bardh Ukës, janë Gojkaviqët. Torn Bacanajt nuk e shitën tokën, pasi moren rrugën e mërgimit nëpër botë. - Duhet theksuar se shumë pepjanë, lëshuan këto troje edhe para vitit 1913: Zenel Baci, Kolë Baci, Ali Dreni, Mustafë Salihi, Avdi Smajl Alija etj... Në Pepaj tash jetojnë këto familje shqiptare: Nustret dhe Shefqot mulla Halili, me bashkëshorte, meqë fëmija kishin marre "boten në sy" ,si u shpreh me plotë pezëm Nusreti. Haki Drejaj me bashkëshorte dhe pesë fëmijë. Ramë Drejaj me bashkëshorten dhe dy fëmijë. Te gjithë ata që me afruan ndihmë gjatë vjeljes te këtij materiali, meritojnë mirënjohje dhe falënderim zemëror. Me i mbrami nga unë u nda Nusret Halili Drejaj, i cili, duke drejtuar gishtin në drejtim te secilit toponim, e mjegullonte me ofshamë, duke e pastruar edhe me lotë. Madje, Shaban Zymer Istrefi Bacaj 9do fjalë se pari e mbërtypte, sikur ta kafshonte secilin toponim, ku kishte kaluar fëmijërinë e tani vuan nga filli i pleqërisë dhe digjet në malle te flakët per vendilindjen, duke përfunduar: " O Zot, na fal që e shkretueme atë bukuri, që me shumë i kishte njomun pika e gjakut se shiu". NOKSHIQII NGJARJES SE MADHE Fshati Nokshiq shtrihet rrëzë shpateve te Qafës Diellit dhe Qafës Qakorrit dhe Tehut te Metehit, ndërsa duke u nisur nga Plava krahut djathtë te lumit Lim, nëpër Orrnicat e Skiqit me pas rrëzë shpateve per te vazhduar kah Mrizet-Otergu (Orteku) i Shaban agë- Ledina e Myftarit - Livadet Rrapsh - Pllana e Rexhës -Kulla e Nizamit (Merqes) - Kulla e Pandurëve - Llazi i Bucit -Kulla e Nizamit-Kodra e Nokshiqit -Turie Xhamia (e nizamit) -Rrapshi i Nokshiqit-Ivopola (Ivan Pali) -Ura e Limit, per tu kthyer në drejtim te Plavës krahut te djathtë te Limit e deri në pikënisjen e kufizimit Ornicat e Skiqit. Noka, kishte kater djem: Bugi, Meku, Mehi dhe Selimi, te gjithë lanë gjurmë në Nokshiq, edhe pse tani te shpërndarë nëpër tere botë. (Noka kishte edhe kater vëllezër: Drei, Stani, Pepa dhe Nili, pasardhësit e te cilëve i gjejmë në fshatrat e Rugovës). Si është cekur në tekstin ku bëhet fjalë per fshatrat Zhanicë dhe Pepaj, ashtu edhe Nokshiqin e ka përvëluar i njëjti zjarr, duke përjetuar te njëjtat vuajtje dhe tragjedi. Emri Nokshiq u bë famëmadh në luftë, në kohën kur forcat e krahinës se Plavës dhe Gucisë me kushtrim gjithëkombëtar te udhëhequra nga Ali pashë Gucia, sipas parimeve te Lidhjes Shqip-tare te Prizrenit, thyen vendimet e "shtatë kralive", marr në Kon-gresin e Berlinit (1878). Me qenë se shqiptarët nuk pranuan copë-timin e trojeve te tyre etnike, atëherë nga Shtabi ushtarak, në krye me Ali pashë Gucinë, me qendër në Guci ishte hartuar plani i hollësishëm per rezistencë, i cili përmbante fazat e veta ushtarake, që nga Suqeska, nëpër fshatrat e Ultinës te Sipërme te Limit, nëpër Pepaj dhe Zhanicë, me 9'rast Nokshiqi ishte marre prita, ndër pikat me strategjike dhe me vendimtare e rrethimit te hekurt, me betimin "vdekje po - dorëzim jo". Ashtu edhe ndodhi. Me 4 dhjetor 1879, me luftë gjoks per gjoks, jo vetëm se iu thye sulmi ushtrisë se rre-gullt malazeze, te udhëhequr nga komandanti kucjan, Mark Milani, por shqiptarët dilnin fitues edhe në betejat e pastajme. Si mësohet nga vargjet: Po hip Marku në Previ Shikon Limin me turbi Çka ky Limi qi dirgjet zi Haj medet vojnikët e mi... Nga data e prurjes te vendimeve famëkëqij e tere krahina e Plavës dhe e Gucisë dhe forcat e tjera vullnetare nga viset shqiptare, ishte në përgatitje per t'u përballuar sulmeve. sepse krahina e Plavës dhe e Guicisë ishte tregtia e pare e kusurit me toka etnike shqiptare. Fsha-trave Zhanicë, Pepaj dhe Nokshiq u kishte ra fati gjeografik te jen ndër postërojat e para te përleshjeve gjatë vitit 1878 - 1879 deri në përfun-dim te fitores shqiptare kah mesi i dekadës dytë te janarit 1880. Duhet besuar se lufta gjoks per gjoks sjell vdekje me te shumta, si dhe mbrojtësi i vatanit është me besnik dhe me i fortë, andaj kuptohet se forcat sulmuese, pasi ranë në pritë, përjetuan humbje me te mëdha. Pasi që kemi në rend te bëhet fjalë vetëm per këtë fshat, prezan-tojmë emrat Nokshiqanëve, te udhëhequr nga Nuro Kurti (Mehaj) dhe Kurt Asllani (Bucaj). te cilët e dhanë jetën edhe në teh te jataganit: "Nuro Kurti e Kun Asllani N' mejdan Markut i kan' dalë". Nga mëhalla Bu§aj: Kuit Asllani, Syla, Alia, Delia, Sokoli djemtë e Maliqit, Sokol Sejdiu, Brahim Shabani, Brahim Jakupi, Smajl Ibra, Groshi me djalin e vet Delin. Nga mëhalla Mekuli: Metë Smajli, Ali Smajli dhe Hasan Rama. Nga mëhalla Mehaj: Nuro Kurti, Mehmet Haxha, Hysen Sokoli, Adem Rama dhe Adem Neziri. Nga mëhalla Selimaj: Hasan Bardhi, Sadik Selimi dhe Zhuj Muji. Pas këtyre luftërave krahina e Plavës dhe e Gucisë përjetonte sulme te përditshme, është e kuptueshme se se pari ndesheshin me trimat e këtyre fshatrave, per te cilët me e përshtatshme ishte mbrojtja ka9ake, duke mbajtur lidhje me ka§akët e viseve te tjera shqiptare. TERROR ITËRBUAR Gjatë mbrojtjes nga sulmet malazeze në vjeshtë te vitit 1912 merrnin pjesë e tere popullata madhore. Pas disfatës që përjetoi e tere kjo anë, shumë viktima ranë edhe nga këto fshatra. Te gjallët përjetuan djegie, pushkatime, masakra, ndjekje, shpërngulje etj. Këtyre fshatrave "liria austro-hungareze" u solli edhe me shumë varfëri, izolim dhe rnos kthim në trojet e veta. Një gjendje e tillë te shpërndarë nëpër boten shqiptare, një pjesë dhe në Alpet e Kelmendit i ndeshi edhe viti 1919, që ishte edhe me i vrazhdë sesavitet 1912-1916. Në sulmin e vjeshtës te vitit 1918, trimat e këtyre viseve treguan gatishmëri per t'i mbrojtur trojet e veta deri në vdekje, fatkeqësisht u mundën forcat vendëse nga një ushtri e rregullt sulmuese. Te vendosur per mbrojtjen e vatanit, trimat e krahinës se Plavë-Gucië u vunë në pozitën e ka9akut, në mesin e te cilëve ishin edhe shumë nga fshatrat në fjalë. te udhëhequr nga Ujkan Ahmeti. Pjesa me e madhe e popullatës u shpërnda nëpër viset e tjera shqiptare. Gjendja e tillë i shtyri ambasadorët e "Shtat kralive", te kër-kojnë kthirain e tyre nëpër vendbanimet e me pashme, por, prapëse-prapë lufta ka§ake mbeti në qendër te vëmendjes. NOKSHIQI Në VITET 1941-1945 Pjesëmarrja e nokshiqanëve në aktivitetin luftarak vullnetar në vitet 1941- 1945 ishte në nivel kombëtar, si edhe e tere malësorët e kësaj ane. Ishin te inkuadruar në njësitet civilo-vullnetar, merrnin pjesë në kryesitë e nënprefekturës në Plavë dhe në Shtabin civilo-ushtarak. kishin prijësit e vet në vijën e frontit si është cekur me pare. Tere ky aktivitet ishte me i afërm dhe me i përbashkët me fshatrat Zhanicë dhe Pepaj, sig e kishin pasur edhe te kaluarën. Sikur t'i ndiqte vdekja kudo që ishin, ashtu ndodhi edhe në vitin 1944, kur u pushkatuan dhjetë veta, e i kishin rreshtuar per vdekje pesë-mbëdhjetë nokshiqanë. Sipas informatorëve që i shpëtuan vdekjes, (vetëm se kishin qenë te mbuluar me te vdekur), jap këto shënime: "Na moren me dhunë te gjithë ata që i gjetën në fshat, pa mëshirë na lidhën dhe na urdhëruan te nisemi kah Velika. Kur arritëm në qendër te fshatit, ashtu në grumbull drejtuan armët duke zbrazur në ne. Fati na hodhi ne te treve te biem nën atë grumbull, por edhe kur nisën per te kontrolluar, a i rroku vdekja te gjithë. Ngase edhe ne na kishte përfshirë gjaku, nuk mund te dallonin shpirtin tonë te heshtur në ato §aste. Kur u larguan, ne morëm forcë dhe u strehuam në një zabel me te afërm, ku edhe pritme terrin e mbrëmjes per t'u larguar". shprehnin mllefin e atëhershëm Bajrush Haziri, Isa Zymeri dhe Gjykë Alija, te cilët shpëtuan nga ky pushkatim, në Velikë (1944). Te vrarë mbetën: Azem Ibishi (44), Reko Beqi (60), Seko Mani (45). Elez Kasemi (45), Ujkan Zeqi (43). Zade Danja (18). Sutë (Dedushaj) Reku (40). Mehmet Neku (40), Xhemë Alija (40). Në këtë kohë në Murinë u pushkatua Bali Bajrami. Fund vjeshta e vitit 1944 nokshiqanët i gjeti te shpëmdarë nëpër krahinë te Plavës dhe te Gucisë, si dhe në vise me te largëta shqiptare, me qenë se fshatin e kishin te shtruar në flakë dhe zjarr. Te gjithë te aftit per pushkë iu kishin veshur malit dhe bashkuar grupeve kundër §etniko-partizanëve. Pasi përfundoi ndjekja nga forcat e bashkuara partizane (shqiptaro-sllave) si dhe pasi humbi shpresa per mbrojtjen e trojeve etnike shqiptare. një pjesë u detyruan te kthehen në trojet e djegura dhe te vazhdojnë jetën se bashku me skamje dhe mjerimin. Me burg u dënuan Shaqir Zymeri. Zymer Imeri dhe Ukë Dema. Emërtimet e dhëna që kufizojnë fshatin si dhe toponimia në vazhdim përbrenda fshatit janë marre nga Nokshiqanët, ku u linden, ku kishin luajtur si fëmijë. ku kishin ruajtur batinë dhe ku kishin bërë roje nderi vendlindjes, dikur banorët autoktonë e tani mbajnë vetëm kujtime per një fshat tash te fjetur nga shqiptarët. TOPONIMIA E FSHATIT NOKSHIQ Pasi që Nokshiqi i dikurshëm. përjetoi ndryshim te fizionomisë nga administrata e Jugosllavisë komuniste, duke ndërruar shkronjën k. në v. per ta "kryqëzua" Nokën në Novo, u shndërrua në Novshiqin e so-tëm. Sikur te mos merrej e dhëna e vërtetë e toponimisë nga ata që u linden dhe kaluan edhe me dekada në Nokshiq, duke i pasur te freskëta edhe te dhënat brez pas brezi, si do te ndodhë në te ardhmen me toponimin e këtyre viseve, kur emrat nuk do te përsëritën nga gjuha shqipe. Per këtë shfrytëzova rastin te marre shënime nga informatorët, dhe shkrime te publikuara, pastaj te përgatis një pasqyrë sa me te qartë te toponimisë, duke marre pikë-qendër orientimi shkollën në mes te fshatit. Emërtimet në vijim përfundojnë me shenjën orientuese. Besoj se si komplet, mund te shërbej si harte e fshatit, meqë aty nuk gjendet shqiptare (që jeton), per t'ua treguar vizitorëve në mënyrë praktike në n aty re. Nga shkolla, jemi te kthyer me shikim kah lindja, me 5' rast shohirn Livadhet Rrapsh, Pllanat në Teh te Metehit, mbrapa kemi perëndimin. djathtas jugun dhe majtas veriun. Arat: Ara e Ibër Metës. P. Ara e Galit, P. Ara e Lush Zhujit, edhe Gomilla e Hasanagë. PV. Bregu i Ujkashit, dikur djerrinë, tash Ara Bregore. V. Brigjet e Shkieve. J. Darlama (në mes te fshatit). J. Dargurrat, tash ara dhe livadhe. J. Elezag, tash are dhe livadh. PJ. Fusha e Pushter (Poshtme), ara dhe livadhe. P. Gomilla. J. Gropat, ara dhe livadhe. PV. Hasanagat, ara dhe mërë . J. Ivanpal. J. Ledina e Ramë, ara dhe livadhe. P. Ranishta, ara dhe livadhe. J Lugjet e Nokshiqit, ara dhe livadhe. P. Milat, ara dhe livadhe. J. Qarrishta, ara. VL. Rrapshi i Nokshiqit, ara dhe livadhe. P. Sheu i Husë. V. Zalli i Nokshiqit, ara dhe Livadhe. PJ. Drujt: Dardha e Fatit. P. Qurshia e Kasëmit. P. G ure: Guri i Sadikut. V. Kërshi i Grvëcit dhe Shkrepi i Guvecit. L. Kërshi i Llazit, (livadhe). LV. Kullosa: Feseraga, ( Selimajt e lëshuan per varre, tash kullosë, utrinë, begllëk). L. Fjerajat, mërë (kullosë). VL. Kodra e Dakut, kullosë. VL. Kodra e Vorreve. L. Lama e Gjoshit, kullosë. VL. Llazi i Kumull's, kullosë. VL. Llazi i Groshit. LV. Livadhe: Bria e Pulave, livadhe dhe mërë. VL. Brrakat, livadhe dhe zabel. Lj. Lim. P. Guvëci, Midis Zallinave, livadhe. L. Kodra e Dokut, livadhe. V. Kroni i Galit, Orrnica. JL. Kroni i Micanit, (në mes te livadheve). L. Livadi i Beqit. L. Livadet e PI aves. L. Livadet e Poshtra (Poshtme). P. Livadet Rrapsh, ara dhe livadhe. L. Livadet e Ujkanit. LV. Lugu i Zharit, livadhe. Lj. Llazet e Talit. L. Llazet, livdhe te n'ëpira (rreth 50 kosë). L. Llazinat, mbi Llaze. L. Llazi i Bucit, livadhe te rrëpira. L. Llazi i Dreut, livadhe te rrëpira. L. Llazi i Duhanxhisë. LV. Llazi i Osmit, livadhe. L. Fusha e Poshtër (F. Poshtme), në krah te djathtë te lurnit Llazi i Vogel, livadhe. L. Metehet, livadhe. LJ. Orrnicat e Giata, livadhe. J. Otergu i Shaban Ag's (Orteku), livadhe. LJ. Përlagat, livadhe tëïrëpira. LJ. Pllanat e Hoxh's, livadhe. L. Stajet e Poshtra (poshtme), nën Staje te Sirme, livadhe dhe mërë. L. Stajet e Sirme (Sipërme), në te majtë te Llazeve, kullosë. L. Sheu i Husë (Përroi), ndan livadhe dhe ara. LJ. Shkalla e Zarifës, livadhe. JL. Zharet, livadhe. LJ. Lugje (vllasigje) Otergu i Shaban Ag's, livadhe. LJ. Vllagegu i Llazeve (vijë në per te cilin rrëshqasin drutë dhe tërheqin barrët e sanës rrëpinës). L. Vllacegu i Qarrishtës. VL. Vlla§egu i Stajëve. LJ. Vllacegu i Shkallës. LJ. Male Mali i Brrakave. LJ. Mali i Ivanpolës. (ahishtë). LV Mali i Kodrave, ah dhe qarr. VL. Mali i Llazeve, ah. L. Mali i Llazinave, ah. L. Mali i Llugut, ah, qarr dhe shelgje. J. Mali i Shkallëve, ah dhe pajë. L. Pajat, pajë dhe ah. L. Përlagat, imshtajë ahu, lajthie, qarr dhe pajë. LJ. Qarrishta, qarr, ah etj. LV. Rrugë Rruga e Brrakave, (gon per Livadhe te Brrakave). LJ. Rruga e Gurrës, gon te Gurra e Nokshiqit. L. Rruga e Plavës. L. Rruga e livadheve te Poshtra (poshtme), 9011 në Livadhe te Poshtra. JP. Rruga e Livadeve te Sirme (sipërme), gon në Livadhe te Sirme. JP. Rruga e Llazeve, gon në Livadhet e Llazeve. L. Rruga e Milajve. Lj. Rruga e Nokshiqit, per Plavë - Murinë. Rruga e Qarrishtës. VL. Rruga e Stajve. LV. Rruga e Velikës. J. Shpella: Shpella e Llazeve. L. Ujëra: Bunari i Zekut. PV. Cerkaga, (gurrë në Llaze). L. Cerkaga e Danit, (në Shkallë). LV. Gurra e Ibishit. V. Gurra e Milë, (kroi me i ftohtë në Nokshiq). JL. Gurra e Sadikut. VL. Gurra e Nokshiqit, (G. Kryesore per këtë fshat, gjendet afër Shtëpisë te Azemit). L. Kroni i Manit, në Llaze. L. Kroni i Micanit. L. Kroni i Mustafës, në Llaze. L. Kroni i Myftarit, per mbi Nokshiq. LJ. Kroni i Shkallës. LJ. Sheu i Groshë. LJ. Sheu i Husë. V. Sheu i Ranishës. LJ. Sheu i Micanit. L. Sheu i Stajve. LV. Sheu i Ujkanit. L. Vrella, në Llaze. L. Varre: Vorret e Fanës. LV. Vorret e Nokshiqit. L. Vorret e Poshtra (poshtme).V. Vorret e Vjetra. V. Vorret e Xhamisë, (me te lashtat janë midis fshatit). Kodra e Vorreve. L. Te ndryshme: Kërshi i Shkallës. LV. Rrasa e Mulës. P. Shkalla e Shpenit. JL. Nokshiqanë, tash per tash, mund t'i takosh në Kosovë, Shqipëri në shumë shtete tjera te Ballkanit, te Evropës, në ShBA etj., por nuk mund t'i takosh në Nokshiqin, që vazhdojnë ta ëndërrojnë, kujtojnë. E që kurrë nuk do ta harroj